1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel daunomycin derivatives, processes for their preparation and the use thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Daunomycin and Adriamycin are known antitumor glycoside antibiotics respectively described and claimed in British Pat. Nos. 1,033,383 and 1,161,278 and 1,217,133, all of which are owned by the unrecorded assignee hereof. The starting material for the preparation of the novel compounds of this invention, 14-bromodaunomycin, in a known compound and can be obtained according to the procedures described in said British Pat. No. 1,217,133.